


So We Meet

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Coffee, First Meetings, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I Tried, Kakashi drinks coffee dark, M/M, Spilt Coffee, meanwhile obito fills his coffee with a shit ton of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: “Oh shit!” The man whispered, “I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking! I was just so excited about my new job.. I- I can pay for your shirt to be cleaned,” He started rummaging through one of his pockets, “I'm sure I have money somewhere…”“It's fine,” Kakashi sighed, grabbing a few napkins and wiping what he could off of his hands and shirt. “Buy me another cup of coffee and I'll be good.” The man smiled brightly.





	So We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6; Soulmates | Reversed Roles

He wasn't having a good day. 

First thing first, he woke up at five in the goddamn morning. It was bad enough that he had run out of coffee at home, but then some guy bumps into him and spills his cup of starbucks all over his new shirt. He was too tired for this shit. He stared at his shirt and gave the stuttering man a deadpan look. 

“Oh shit!” The man whispered, “I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking! I was just so excited about my new job.. I- I can pay for your shirt to be cleaned,” He started rummaging through one of his pockets, “I'm sure I have money somewhere…”

“It's fine,” Kakashi sighed, grabbing a few napkins and wiping what he could off of his hands and shirt. “Buy me another cup of coffee and I'll be good.” The man smiled brightly.

“I can do that,” The man chirped, pulling out a few dollars from his pocket (did he not have a wallet or something?) before hesitating. “So, um-” He looked at Kakashi's now empty cup of coffee. “ _ Kakashi-kun. _ What do you want me to order..?” 

“Tall black coffee with no room.” The black haired man blinked.

“A.. Tall  _ black _ coffee?” 

“Yes.” He watched as the man stared at him as if he grew a second head.

“No sugar.” Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I don't want anything else in it.” 

“Not even..?”

“Not even cream.” They stood in silence as he continued to clean himself before drinking what was left of his coffee and dropping the cup, along with the napkins, in the trash. 

“You have terrible taste in coffee, Kakashi-kun.” The man huffed before getting in line.

 

By the time the man approached him, replacement coffee in hand, he knew he would be late to work. It was already seven and, looking out the window, he could tell that there was another traffic jam. He took the cup and sipped, watching, from the corner of his eye, as the man's nose wrinkled. 

“So,” Kakashi started, setting the paper cup onto the table he had decided to sit in, “What's your name?” The man blinked before his cheeks turned pink.

“Oh- I- I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I'm Uchiha Obito.” His breath caught as he realized it matched the name on his wrist. “What about you? I mean, I know your first name, Kakashi-kun, but not your last..?”

“Hatake.” 

“What?”

“I'm Hatake Kakashi.” Obito blinked and the light pink on his cheeks turned into a deep red, spreading to his ears. The Uchiha pulled up his sleeve and showed it to him.

“This Hatake Kakashi?” Kakashi rolled up his own and smiled.

“This Hatake Kakashi.”

He couldn't believe his soulmate was the fool who bumped into him because he was excited for  _ work. _


End file.
